A Thestral's Human
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: **This is for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition** Poseidon the Thestral had a favorite human that could see him. Her name was Selene.


**A/N: I chose thestrals. I find them to be fascinating. The prompts I chose are #5:** **"Not all who wander are lost." ~ J.R.R. Tolkien and prompt #13: "I'll survive. I always do." Thestrals are highly underrated magical creatures in my opinion. This story is connected to my longer story, Far Away, Long Ago. Betaed by Eosneve. Enjoy the story! SSD**

* * *

The young human was coming near the herd again. And she had food though he would have let the young one near his herd even if she did not have anything with her. She treated them with respect, mostly just watching them. She'd been moving closer and closer to them for a while now. She had not touched any of them yet.

Most of the herd was in agreement with him, that they did not mind the human child being near them, since she didn't bother them.

When most of the herd went towards the meat the child had brought, he went towards the girl who went very still as he cantered towards her.

A short time ago, the child had given him a name: Poseidon. The child said the name like it was some ancient power. He did not mind the name.

The girl slowly inched forward before finally petting the side of his face. She smiled, before saying, "I do not think you are unlucky."

She stayed there for hours, just watching, she left as it became dark.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," the child whispered before slithering off.

###

The child came back as often as she was able, bringing food occasionally. She was still very respectful of the herd.

Poseidon could tell that some time had passed, for the child had grown somewhat.

Apparently her older brother was here for a visit before going off on an adventure. The child was scared for her brother, since he was the only family she had left.

The child did not want anything to happen to him.

" _CARPE RETRACTUM!"_ came a shout. Poseidon and the rest of the herd bolted at the site of two young males, though both were considerably older than the girl.

Why were those males making so much noise? He and the herd were not going to harm the girl.

###

A few hours later, the girl and one of the young males from earlier came back. They had what smelled like good meat. The young man also seemed to be able to see the herd as well.

"Apologize to them Salazar. You spooked them into a near stampede. They' area a lot smarter than others give them credit for." the girl pled.

The brother gave her a look, to which the girl batted her eyes at.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would harm my little sister Selene."

Poseidon could understand the desire to protect. He felt that way about his herd.

###

The girl continued to come and visit a lot over time. Several times, she would even stay out until well after dark.

The girl, Selene as the male had called her, had even ridden him a few times. They had gone all over the place.

After those rides, Poseidon's favorite human would be gone for quite some time. And just when he thought that she had forgotten about them, she would return and then only go for short rides, before building up to a longer one, and the cycle would seem to start again.

###

After one of the long rides, she came back sooner than usual. There had been trouble in the local community, mainly the wizards who had caught wind of the existence of the herd. The owner of the place would have to get rid of them. But it would have to be done carefully, since killing thestrals was the actual unlucky part of them, not their mere existence.

"You and the herd need to go to The Forest of High Peak. I'll see you when you get there."

The rest of the herd was also in agreement. They all wanted to avoid being killed. And this human had never been anything other than respectful towards them, and had never led them astray.

In short order, Poseidon and his herd were off and away.

###

The female human was there when they arrived. She showed them around the new area.

Poseidon was pleased when she explained that there was no one, other than she and her brother who could see them in the area. So the thestrals would be able to live in peace on this land.

###

Poseidon knew that his favorite human and her brother were uncommon among their brethren. Few humans that had come across he and his herd could see them, and would just think that the wind was blowing or that nothing was there. And those that could see them, ran in the other direction at full speed.

His human had asked permission to take some of his tail hairs. It was for something that would help with her abilities as a witch.

Poseidon nickered at her, his human said, "I'll survive. I always do," while patting him on the nose.

###

Time wore on. Poseidon was able to tell that his human was definitely fully grown for her kind. She also spent more time with him and the herd than other humans.

Today she seemed happier than she had been in a long time. His human told him that she would not be on the estate for some time. Though she wanted the herd to stay here for a while.

"You will always be with me. Here I can show you!"

She murmured a phrase. Then a silver version of him appeared and cantered about.

"You can protect me from creatures that feed on joy and happiness. I'll try to come by soon.

###

The seasons came and went, and Poseidon's favorite human still visited, though not as often as before. And when he did see her she seemed exhausted, but still happy.

"I'm bringing you somewhere, you can head back here when we're done. Go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

They were there in no time. His human took him to the forest outside of a large castle.

"Stay here, I'll be bringing meat and some people along. Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

She left, then a short time later, came back with meat and some smaller humans. She left the meat on a bench and he came forward to eat it.

"Now, can any of you see what is eating the meat?"

A few of the smaller humans raised their hands. His human did not seem to be surprised.

"What is it?" One of the humans who could not see him asked.

"That is a thestral. It is a black winged horse, but is scaly with leathery wings unlike the Abraxan breed of winged horse…." Before a student interrupted with, "They're supposed to be really unlucky!"

His human paused and seemed to take a deep breath before saying, "Five points from Slytherin for interrupting me while I was lecturing, Selwyn." Getting back to the lesson she continued, "Yes thestrals do have an undeserved reputation for being unlucky by those in the divining arts. They are quite smart and can get you to wherever you want to go very quickly. Also, they are quite loyal to people they like. Any questions?"

A student towards the back asked, "Why can some of us see them, and others cannot?"

Poseidon could tell that his human was not surprised at this question. "Only those who have seen death and have accepted it, can see them. Class is dismissed, you can head to dinner now."

The students left quickly.

His human turned back to him, "Thank you Poseidon. Help yourself to the creatures in the forest."

Poseidon could tell that his human was troubled. He could tell that after all the time they'd known each other.

Coming forward, Poseidon nickered. He would not leave to hunt until his human had said something. She turned towards him, and began patting his nose. She began to speak,

"I am doing something I have never done before: I am keeping a secret from my brother. And it is quite a large one. His reaction will be explosive when he does find out. That is the main reason I have not told him yet, along with the fact that he has changed. He is obsessed with keeping some students out due to the fact that they do not have any magical relations. I understand his desire, but how can I choose between the two people who have come to matter to me the most?"

She was silent for a while, before whispering, "The best saying I think of for my brother at the moment is "Not all who wander are lost.""

Poseidon had not moved while his human was talking. He had a feeling that things would get worse before they got better.

* * *

 **A/N 2: That was something. Never written from an animal's pov before. Hope it worked out. Hm… I wonder what secret Selene is keeping from her brother… ;) Please tell me what you think! SSD**


End file.
